The present disclosure is directed to children's ride-on vehicles, particularly children's ride-on vehicles having mechanical assemblies that are adapted to move among a plurality of configurations. Examples of children's ride-on vehicles and other toy vehicles, including children's ride-on vehicles and/or other toy vehicles with one or more mechanical assemblies, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,306,504; 6,780,076; 6,524,156; 6,412,787; 6,405,817; 6,139,061; 5,924,910; 5,626,506; 5,580,296; 5,525,090; 5,474,486; 5,334,078; 5,316,515; 5,310,379; 4,741,544; 4,682,969; 4,668,205; 4,572,530; 4,568,307; 4,424,978; 4,264,080; 4,244,592; 4,098,517; 2,735,221; and 1,483,033; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0278455; 2006/0001227; 2005/0287924; 2005/0287923; 2005/0252702; 2005/0217912; and 2002/0094744. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.